Here and Now
by Billie1
Summary: What if a secret was just found out?


Title: Here and Now

Author: Billie Reid

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, I'm just borrowing them. They belong to CC and 1013 productions

Summary: What if a secret was just found out?

Characters: Walter Skinner and Kim Cook

Rating: PG

Kim was sitting at her desk doing up the normal paper work that needed to be entered. She had just told Agents Mulder and Scully to have a seat, that A.D. Skinner was in an important meeting and should be done before long.

As she typed up the reports and times, she would glance up at the Agents. Out of all the other Agents that came into Skinner's office, she liked these two more then any other. She finished the one report and hit print. Standing up, she walked over to the printer and waited for it to finish with all six pages.

"MOMMY!" A little girl called out from behind Kim.

Kim wiped around and was shocked to see her daughter running over to her. "Haley, what are you doing here?" She asked as she knelled down and hugged her. Looking up, she saw her mother walking into the office as well. She could also see that Mulder and Scully were watching this.

"Mom?" Kim said after she stood up.

"I'm sorry Kim, I had no other choice. Your Grandma is in the hospital and I have to get going," she told her.

"No, it's okay, I just wasn't excepting this. I hope everything is okay with her. Let me know."

"I will Kim," her mother said and left the office.

Kim looked down at Haley. "And you, young lady. Mommy still has some work to do, so can you please go over there and sit QUIETLY in the chair and play your game?"

Haley nodded and walked over. As she passed the two people on the couch, she said hi to them.

Mulder smiled at her. "Hi….You look like your mommy." He said to her. "My name is Mulder."

Haley laughed. "What kind of name is Mulder?"

Scully laughed and watched Mulder interacting with the young girl.

Mulder glanced at Scully but turned his attention back to Haley. "Well, it's my last name. Fox is my first name."

"Really? That's AWESOME!" She said to him.

"See Scully.. My name is AWESOME!" He stuck his tongue out at her.

"My name is Dana." She told the girl and looked at Mulder.

"Hi Dana, Fox… I'm Haley." She shook their hands. Haley smiled and then walked over and sat down on the chair where her mom told her to sit down. She pulled out her PSP and as she did, her pocket mirror came out too and she opened it and smiled looking in it. Inside was a picture of her father. He was holding her when she was just a few months old. A father she doesn't remember meeting. Her mom always told her stories about him and she loved hearing them.

Kim sat back down on her chair and she kept nervously looking from Haley and the two Agents to the door where Haley's father was on the other side of the door. This could be really bad. Her mom should have known this could be tragic. Kim couldn't concentrate with all this going on. Even though her fingers where resting on the keys, she couldn't get them to type anything in. It was then she heard the door handle move and she saw the door opening. Her breath was stuck in her throat.

Skinner opened the door and as he stood in the door way he glanced at Kim, noticing the weird expression on her face he then looked over at his Agents. "I'm now ready to see the two of you." He said.

Haley heard another voice and looked up. Seeing a man standing in the door way she had to do a double take. She looked at the picture she was holding in her hand and then back to the man in front of her. She about jumped out of her chair and everything hitting the floor. "DADDY!" She said and ran to him.

Kim was praying that Haley couldn't see him or that she wasn't paying attention, but once she saw her daughters eyes light up and her jump out of her seat, she knew it was all over.

Walter was so shocked he stood there and looked down at the girl who was hugging him. He then glanced over at Kim. He now knew why Kim had a weird expression on her face.

Mulder and Scully had both stood up and was walking towards the door when they heard the girl scream DADDY and they both stopped. They where both just as shocked as Skinner was. The young girl was now floating on cloud nine. Mulder glanced at Scully.

Kim stood up and walked over to Haley. "Haley.. Come on… lets let Mr. Skinner get back to work." She said to her.

Haley looked up at him and smiled. "Ok mommy. But can I see him again?"

Kim glanced at Walter before turning her attention back to her daughter. "Come on sweetie."

Skinner looked over at his Agents. "Please, go in and have a seat." He stepped back, letting them walk by him. Once they where inside, he shut the door and looked at Kim.

Kim watched him. "Haley.. Go back over and play your game please."

Haley frowned and did as she was told.

"Kim…. What's going on?"

"I'm sorry Walter…" She paused and sighed. "It's true. She's your daughter. I'm sorry I never told you."

"How old is she?" He asked as he looked over at her.

"She's seven." She said and bit her lip as she waited for him to speak again.

"Seven? And you never thought to tell me? God Kim." He said and sighed. "When?"

Kim looked over at her daughter and whispered her reply. "That one night almost eight years ago." She looked at him now. "I'm sorry, I know that night it felt right but we never talked about it after that and I wasn't sure what you thought about it.. So when I found out I was pregnant. I was scared to tell you in fear that I would lose my job. I couldn't let that happen Walter. I had a baby to take care of." She had tears in her eyes. "I have told her stories about you and she knows who you are. She always has me tell her something about you before she goes to sleep at night." She smiled. "I'm sorry…"

Walter took a deep breath and looked at her. "I understand." He pulled her into a hug. "It's ok, I know that was part my fault as well. Hey…" He said pulling out of the hug some but still keeping his hands on her arms. "Can I take MY ladies out to dinner tonight?"

Haley was sitting on the chair as she tried to listen to her parents. When she heard him ask them to dinner she got the biggest smile on her face as she anticipated her mothers answer.

Kim glanced over at Haley and saw her big smile, the smile that said she was the happiest child ever. That nothing more would make her happy. How could she deny her that kind of happiness? "Of course, dinner sounds great."

Walter smiled and looked over at Haley. "I have some work to finish up but we'll go out to dinner tonight ok sweetheart?" He said as he walked over to her and was knelling down in front of her. He reached up and brushed her hair out of her face. "Man, you look like your mother.. Very beautiful." He smiled at her.

Haley smiled. "I can't wait until dinner." She blushed some when he said she was beautiful. She leaned forward and hugged him.

Walter smiled and returned her hug. "Ok, play your game like your mom said and I'll see you soon." He stood up and walked back into his office. A smile plastered onto his face. His life now had some kind of meaning.

Walter walked over and sat down at his chair and continued his meeting with Agent's Mulder and Scully. He couldn't think straight because he wanted to get to know his daughter.

Mulder and Scully could tell that he was thinking of other things. "Sir, We will make sure we get the reports in on time from now on and we wont do anything unnecessary." Scully told him.

Skinner looked up. "That's all I ask. Thank you." He wrote down something on the pad of paper. "Look, I'm sorry is there anyway we can do this later? I need to finish this one report up so I can… take… my daughter and her mother out to dinner." He smiled. "Wow, I'm sorry.. That's just strange. I can't get used to that….My daughter." He sighed.

Scully smiled at him. "It's ok sir. It does take time to get used to."

"Go ahead and have the rest of the day off you two." Skinner told them.

"Really sir?" Mulder asked.

"Yes. Go before I change my mind!" He smiled at them.

They both stood up and started walking towards the door. "Thanks sir." They said as they left.

Haley was sitting on the chair playing her game when the Agents left the room. She looked over at her mom. "Mom.. Are you almost done?" She asked, all excited about tonight.

"No I'm not Haley, now please.. Be quite!" She told her and could see she was getting restless. She gave a small sigh. She did know tonight she would have to talk to Walter first before they went out to dinner. She was typing up the report and was almost done with it when Haley walked over.

"Mom, I have to go to the bathroom."

Kim looked at her. "Sweetie.. if you keep interrupting me I'm not going to get my work done."

"But mom.. I have to go!" She crossed her legs.

Kim glanced towards the door and then buzzed Walter.

Walter looked at the intercom and smiled. "Yes?" He said into it.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm swamped out here with reports and Haley needs to use the restroom. Would you mind if she used your's so I could get this done?"

"Yeah, that's fine, send her in." He said and realized that what he says when he's ready for his next meeting.

Kim looked at Haley. "You go in and use the bathroom and then come RIGHT back out here. He's also working so don't distract him ok?"

Haley looked towards the door and nodded as she walked over and opened it. She then walked in and shut the door behind her. She couldn't help but smile as she looked at him. "Where's the bathroom?" She asked.

He smiled at her and pointed to the left side of the office. "Just through that door." He said to her.

Haley nodded and walked to the door he pointed at her went through to the other side. A few moments later she walked back out and as she was in front of his desk she stopped and looked at him. "Why aren't you and mommy together?"

Skinner was shocked that she was thinking about those kinds of questions. "I'm not sure Haley."

"But mommy loves you!" She sat down in the chair.

"That may be but she's been taking care of you to worry about anything else." He told her what he thought he should be saying.

"Do you love mommy?" She asked. She always dreamt of having parents that where together. And granted she just met him but she still couldn't think of anything else. She wanted to get to know her father.

"We are together everyday. Of course I care about her." He told her honestly. He did love Kim. Has for a long time. She's always there for him and they can talk about anything. He was gland his marriage was over before they got together.

Haley pulled out the picture she had of him. "I don't remember this… but it's one of the few I like and always keep with me." She held it out for him to look at.

Walter reached forward and took the picture. He smiled when he saw it. "I remember that."

"What was going on?" She asked.

"Well, I knew your mommy was pregnant with you and I helped her out a lot during that time. Even after the first year after you where born I'd treat you and her to special outings. Even though you would never remember. This one was after we had taken you to the Zoo. You liked pointing at the animals. You where almost a year old in this. I believe it was for your birthday." He told her as the memory came back to him. "This was taken after we got back home. I was carrying you around the house while your mom got your cake out and ready. I was making you laugh up a storm, making funning noises and faces that your mom thought it was cute and took a picture. This is that picture. Look at us… we where both happy." He said as he stared at the picture.

Haley was smiling as she loved hearing from him what had happened. She just wished she could remember it. "I love that picture." She told him.

"Me too, sweetie." He handed it back to her.

Haley took it back. "Why is that the last picture we have together?"

"I'm not sure… I did send you gifts every year on your birthday and Christmas. I may not have known I was your father then, but I still felt like one."

Haley looked at him with a weird expression on her face. "Mommy, said her boss gave those to her for me."

Walter nodded his head. "I'm her boss."

"Then can't you make mommy marry you?" Haley asked.

Walter sighed, if it was only that easy. "I don't think it works like that."

Haley stared at the name tag on his desk and traced it. "Skinner…. That's my last name." She changed the subject.

Kim was sitting at her desk waiting for Haley to return. What would be taking her so long? She could only guess one thing, she was talking to Walter. She sighed and stood up and walked to the door and opened it. "Haley!" She said.

Haley and Walter both jumped some at hearing Kim's voice.

Kim saw she also scared Walter. "Sorry… come on Haley, let him finish his work."

"It's ok Kim. I'm through anyways. Why don't we leave now and go to dinner?"

Kim looked from Haley and then to Walter. Man, they both had the same pout on their face. She could never turn that down. "Yeah, that sounds good." She sighed, knowing they didn't have to beg her to much and that was her weakness. "Ok, but you and I will need to talk later tonight." She told Walter.

"Ok." He said nodding at her.

Kim walked back to her desk and saved her work she was working on and then shut down the computer. She then started to lock up everything that needed it. "Haley, come get your stuff." She yelled out as she grabbed her purse and keys.

Walter was in his office shutting things down and locking up as well. He couldn't wait to spend time with Kim and Haley.

About half an hour later they where at a pizza place and where seated in the corner. Haley was sitting next to Kim and Walter was across from them. Kim was a nervous wreck, she didn't know what to say or do or how to even act. Here she was, out to dinner with her daughter and the father of her daughter and her boss. This couldn't get weirder then that.

Walter didn't even know what to say after he ordered them a pizza, breadsticks and a salad. He sat there nervously as well. He glanced from Kim to Haley. He smiled realizing how much they looked alike.

Haley sits there coloring the place mat as they wait for their food. "I'm glad we are going to be eating soon, I'm starving!" She smiled. "Derek likes pizza too."

Kim looks down at Haley. "Who's Derek sweetie?"

"My boyfriend!" She says and smiles.

Walter had just taken a sip of his cola when Haley said that and all of a sudden it was sprayed out over the table.

"EWWW… DADDY!" She said and laughed.

Kim didn't know what to do or say to that one. She grabbed napkins and cleaned up the mess Walter just made. "Your boyfriend? I think you're too young for a boyfriend sweetie."

"But mom, he's my friend, he's a boy and we like each other!" She pouted a little.

Walter sat there and watched. He was new to this parenting thing and didn't want to step in on Kim at this point. He didn't have the right to do so.

"He almost looks like daddy somewhat, but with more hair!" Haley laughed.

"HALEY!" Kim said to her. She so didn't know what to do now, or even if she could look at Walter after that comment.

Walter looked at both ladies. "Must run in the family," he winked at Kim when she finally looked at her.

Kim saw Walter wink at her and she couldn't help but blush. She smiled at him and took a drink.

Their food was brought out to them and Kim put one slice of pizza on Haley's plate with some salad and two breadsticks to start off with. Kim then got herself some and also Walter.

Kim kept glancing around the restaurant for anyone she may know. No one knew who Haley's father was and didn't know if she wanted them to now or not. Granted with Haley around, everyone will know sooner or later.

Kim saw Haley was in her own little world at the moment. She looked over at Walter. "Thanks for dinner, it's one of Haley's favorite meals."

"You're welcome. I'm glad to know something about her," he said to her.

"Look, I am sorry, I will never forgive myself for it. Or keeping you two apart." Kim looked down at her plate.

Walter reached up and raised her head to look at her. "It's okay. I wish I known and could have helped more, but she seems happy and you've done a great job, I understand."

Kim smiled at him. "Thanks." She sighed some. "If the timing was different I would have told you in a heart beat. But I had only worked for you for maybe three months before that night, and if I recall correctly that week you where sleeping in your office because you where fighting with your wife. I was nice and brought you dinner every night. I didn't want my boss to starve." She smiled at him.

"Didn't you have a boyfriend at that time?" He asked.

"Yes."

"And how do you know Haley isn't his?" He asked.

"Because I never slept with him," she said and watched his expression.

"That would make sense then," he said truthfully.

Kim nodded. "And I heard rumors why your last assistant quit."

Walter looked at her. "Why?

"You didn't know this?" She asked.

"No, No one ever said anything to me about it."

"She clamed you kept making advances towards her."

He looked at her. "I didn't do such a thing!"

"Walter, I know… I saw her months later and I confronted her about it. She said she wanted to work for a different A.D. that she thought was hot!" She told him.

"But that was another reason I couldn't tell you about Haley. I didn't want it to ruin your job! I could have said no at anytime and if I remember right, you asked me a few times if I wanted you to stop. I said no each and every time." She smiled at him.

Walter smiled remembering that night as well. "God… you are beautiful now just like you where then."

Haley was to busy eating her food and coloring her paper to listen to anything her parents were talking about. When she finished it she held it up. "DADDY! I COLORED THIS FOR YOU!" She handed it out, it was a drawing of the three of them as a family.

Walter pulled his hand back away from Kim's face when Haley called out Daddy. He gave Kim a small smile and then looked at Haley as he took the picture. "Very nice job sweetie." He turned it for Kim to see.

Kim smiled. "What, I don't get one?" She pouted.

"Okay, I'll make you one too, can I have your place mat please?" She asked.

Kim handed it to her, knowing she's deep in thought when she draws.

Haley started color the new page.

Kim looked back at Walter. "I so wanted to tell you about her from day one. But you were going through your divorce and everything else at work. The least I could do was tell you I was pregnant and let you think it was someone else's."

Walter took a deep breath. "I remember that day like it was yesterday. There was a time I thought it could be mine, but you never said anything so I wasn't sure. I guess I should have maybe asked you about it."

"Don't beat yourself up over it. You knew I was pregnant. You helped me out and set up the crib. You where there."

"For the first year. Why did you stop letting me see her?"

"Because the older she got the more she asked about her dad. So I showed her pictures of the two of you and knew that if she did see you again, it would be history. Just like it was today."

"What changed about today, why was she there?"

Kim glanced at Haley and then back to Walter. "My mom was watching her but my grandma ended up in the hospital and she had to go be with her."

"I hope everything will be okay."

"So do I." Kim brushed Haley's hair back as she sat there watching her draw. It was then she felt a hand on top of hers. She looked up and saw Walter was watching her. "Let me know if there's anything I can do," Walter told her.

"Thanks," Kim said in return.

Hours passed and Walter had taken Haley and Kim home after dinner. She was so happy to have her dad at home that she was showing him everything she had and kept talking to him.

Kim walked into Haley's bedroom and smiled at the picture perfect sight in front of her. "Haley, time to get ready for bed sweetie."

"Okay mommy," she said and went to the bathroom to do her bedtime ritual.

Kim stood there and watched as Haley left the room. "Would you like some coffee?" She asked.

"I'd like some." He followed her to the kitchen.

Kim walked over to the counter and started a pot of coffee. "You and Haley are getting a long so well."

"I know, it's crazy, but I love her so much. You too." He walked over to her.

Kim looked over at him.

"Yes, you heard me correctly. I love you Kim." He reached up and touched her cheek. He watched her as he leaned down and kissed her.

Kim was in shock when he kissed her but she wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss. She was moaning into it and deepening the kiss when they heard Haley shouting as she was heading in their direction. She pulled away from him.

Him stood there looking down at her when Haley walked into the kitchen.

"Can I get a glass of water before I go to bed, mommy?" She asked entering the room.

Kim took a deep breath and nodded at her. She turned and got a glass and filled it up with water. She handed it over to Haley. "Not too much and I will be in in just a moment to tuck you in."

Haley took the water and sipped on it. "I know, mommy." She looked over at her dad. "Night daddy, I'm glad we are finally getting to know each other." She walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Good night, I love you."

Walter returned the hug. "Night Princess, I love you too." He kissed the top of her head.

Haley headed to her bedroom and climbed into bed, knowing her mom would be in there soon.

Kim didn't look at Walter for a moment after Haley left. She didn't really know what to say to him.

He sighed and touched her arm. "I should get going."

This time she did look at him. "I wish you wouldn't." She gave him a small smile. "I just need to tuck her in and she'll be out all night. She sleeps well."

He nodded and took his coffee into the living room.

Kim walked into Haley's bedroom. "You've had a very busy day sweet. I don't think we need a story tonight okay?"

Haley smiled. "It's okay mommy. Today was like a fairy tail come true! I mean, we spent time with daddy. Something I've always wanted. I don't need a story."

Kim smiled. "That's good." She leaned down and kissed her. "Good night Haley, I love you."

"Night, Love you too mommy." Haley snuggled in under the covers.

Kim covered her up and left the bedroom. She turned the light off and shut the door. She then returned to the living room where Walter was sitting on the couch waiting for her. She sat down next to him.

He smiled and watched her. He moved closer to her. "Where were we?" He asked as he brushed some hair out of her face.

Kim blushed and leaned into his touch. She turned sideways and leaned into him. "I think we where right here," she said as she touched her lips to his. She moved so she was straddling him and she felt his hands over her back and in her hair. It brought back memories of their first time together eight years ago. She sighed and pulled back and looked down at him.

He was breathing heavily and looked up at her, as his hands kept roaming over her body.

"As much as I've missed this between us… I think if we decide to give this a REAL shot, I think we should take it slow, get to know each other. Not just jump back into bed and let it be ruined forever," Kim said as she rested her hands on his chest.

He smiled at her as he listened. "I would have to agree with you on that. As much as I want nothing more than to be with you in every way, we have a daughter we also have to think about and how it would affect her if we let it go wrong. I don't think any of us want that." He reached up and brushed her cheek. "Can we still…I don't know, spend time together, make out, hold each other? Go out on dates?" He asked.

"Of course!" She said and leaned down and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt his arms come up and hold her to him. "Lets watch some TV." She said and slide off his lap and reached for the remote. She turned the TV on and snuggled into him.

Walter put his arm around her and held her to him. He was finally in heaven and felt like he had a place he was meant to be.

END

A/N: Thanks to my friend Val for helping me edit! :-D


End file.
